Esculacho do Kanon às ficwriters
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: O Kaninho viu o comunicado do Saga e quis fazer um igual. Só que, pasmem, saiu mesmo foi um esculacho dos piores! Twincest Saga X Kanon, um tico de self inserction de novo. Linguagem MUITO imprópria!


**Esculacho do Kanon às ficwriters**

**AVISO: fic no maior limite da baixaria possível, rs! Kanon solta o verbo de uma maneira que o Saga não faz, e a linguagem é ofensiva meeeeesmo!**** Muito palavrão e muito xingamento! **

**No entanto, não há citações a ninguém em especial, somente a Pandora Lynn (da fic do Kanonzinho Vermelho, citada nessa aqui), a qual sabe do "esculacho" do Kaninho e concorda em ser zuada. **

**Logo, de resto, se você vestir a carapuça para algo dito aqui, sinto muito... demais mesmo. Mas não vou tirar uma letra do que está aqui só pra agradar; o Kanon é debochado, fiz a fic assim e é assim que ela permanecerá. **

**No mais, enjoy it**!

Kanon POV

Bom! Aqui estamos nós depois de tudo. Eu vi o comunicado que o Saga escreveu, e agora está na minha vez.

Garotas! Sim, garotas, porque pros garotos eu nem liguei muito não. Até porque as fics deles são de novas sagas; não são coisas muito polêmicas.

Portanto, garotas! Meninas, anjos, meus amores, dirijo este negócio aqui (não, a pica não, porra!) pra vocês!

Em primeiríssimo lugar: eu sou narcisista. Eu me amo, meninas. Até demais. Fiquei um pouquinho mais humilde depois de ter-me convertido a Atena novamente, mas no geral continuo narcisista. Por isso mesmo é que eu "pego de jeito" o Saga; oras, ele tem a minha cara!

Portanto, meninas, eu confesso: adorei saber que tenho fãs! Adorei saber também que tem gente fazendo histórias a meu respeito. Dá aquela sensação de: virei lenda! De que ao menos dessa forma eu conquistei o mundo de verdade!

Agora, meninas. Um parêntesis aqui pra vocês! Que porra é essa de fazer o Saga pegar mulher, caralho? O meu irmão não pega mulher, porra! Ele dá a ré no kibe, ele queima a rosca, ele toma cabeçada no céu da boca, ele leva bolada no queixo, garotas! O MEU IRMÃO É VIADO, PORRA!

Ah, não, vai me dizer que ao ver aqueles olhinhos lânguidos, aquele cabelão desalinhado, aquelas unhas grandes redondinhas, cuidadosamente polidas, vocês acharam mesmo que ele era machão ogro pegador!

Atena me livre, meninas! Ou vocês são ceguinhas, ou a necessidade de pica aí tá bem grande!

Tá certo que ele tem voz grossa, é saradão, é alto e tem porte físico de homem mesmo. Mas é MEU homem, tão ouvindo? É o MEU buraquinho que ele come, tá? Na mesa do Saga, só dá Kanon de entrada (e que entrada... ele adora comer a minha entrada!), prato principal e sobremesa! E olha que eu sou um pratão...

Mas o que fode mesmo, garotas, é o tal do Mary Sue. Isso, as mocinhas que querem fazer, elas mesmas, par comigo e com o Saguinha, e ainda pagarem de "as mais legais ou bonitas da história". ALOW, molecas! Como eu já disse, não gostamos de boceta! Sinto muito se isso soa machista, mas não é machismo, é gosto pessoal! Vocês são obrigadas a querer comer boceta? Eu e o Saga também não, porra!

E de qualquer modo, é foda você saber que aquela "original character", que quer dar pra gente a todo custo, na vida real muito provavelmente não passa de uma baranguinha de quinta "cathiguria", pra não dizer outra coisa. Porra, daqui há pouco vão tomar choque, de tão molhada que a pepeca fica quando vêem Saint Seiya (ainda não me acostumei com o nome "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco", então fico com o original mesmo)! Caralho! Isso tudo é incompetência pra arrumar uma pica de verdade? Sim, porque eu ainda acho que é mais fácil e mais gostoso cobiçar uma pica de verdade, do que ficar desejando alguém que nem existe, e que nunca vai te comer.

Ou melhor, em tese nem existe. Porque eu e o Saga existimos, mas vocês acham que não existimos... a premissa acaba, portanto, sendo a mesma.

Deixando o "esculacho hétero" de lado. Agora vamos pros casais homo. Gente, como, COMO que eu vou fazer par com o filho de um jumento que é o Ikki? Eu encho o safado de porrada, quero vê-lo morto acima de tudo, e a mesma coisa o Radamanthys. Porra, eu passo toda a Saga de Hades querendo estraçalhar o cara e vocês conseguem enxergar romance nisso?

"Ain, mas Kanin, você e seu irmãozinho também não são um casal lá muito verossímil. Vocês são irmãos, e além disso o Saga te bateu e te prendeu no Cabo Sounion!"

É diferente, moçoilas. Diferente, porque se um parente seu faz uma putaria igual a que eu fiz com Atena (pois é, sou humilde o suficiente para reconhecer que fui um puto), por mais que você o ame, tem mais é que dar castigo pra ele mesmo. Nada de colher de chá por ser seu parente! E foi por isso que o Saguinha fez o que fez.

Logo após, é claro, ele ficou doidinho e exuzado, como se percebe nesse negócio aí que vocês chamam de "anime". Dá pra ver que ele me ama, né? Nem a sanidade ele mantém quando tá longe de mim...

Bem, como eu havia dito, sou exclusivista. Só quero Saguinha pra mim. Portanto, fiquei feliz quando vi que tem gente que faz histórias comigo e com o maninho, assim mesmo, como casal. Só que tem gente que adora fazer o Saga me estuprando ou me vendendo pros outros como se eu fosse prostituto.

Meninas! O Saga é um santo e jamais faria isso! Aliás, pra ele dar aquele rabo pra mim foi um sacrifício... eu, que era "namorado" dele (eu que dei pra ele primeiro antes disso, e sem frescuras), que o amava tanto... imagine pra fazer essas coisas!

Mas de resto... tem umas fics minhas com o maninho que são uma delícia! Quando tem fic onde ele faz cunete ou boquete em mim, nossa... até parece que estou sentindo ele fazer! Já falei que adoro um bom oral?

Bom, moças, só pra terminar esse negócio tosco: tenho uma última crítica a uma fic de humor que fizeram comigo, e foi a maior doideira. Trata-se de uma fic onde eu apareço de Chapeuzinho Vermelho, dançando e saltitando. PORRA, sou viado mas não sou traveco! Que merda é aquela? Desejo que a autora daquela bosta enfie a fic no cu!

Ah, sim, ela ainda faz questão de dizer nessa fic que não somos "twincest". Somos twincest e fim de papo! Sempre adorei dizer isso, mas o Saga não deixa... e de qualquer modo, sempre quis que alguém soubesse que a gente se pega forte! Agora eu sei que vocês não somente sabem, mas até fazem fic com isso! É a minha glória!

É isso aí, meninas! Espero não ter sido muito mal educado... tá, eu sei que fui!

PS: Podem me adicionar no MSN, como o Saga disse no comunicado dele. É gemini_kanon_gold_saint (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com. Mas não pra ficar falando "Ainnnn Kanin, vc é gatcheeeenho, fica cumigo?", porque eu não como boceta, digo e repito!

PS2: Por mim, podem fazer quantas fics quiserem, comigo e com o Saga, mas por favor! Larguem dessa mania de se imaginarem comigo e com ele! Essa pica aqui já tem dono! E é por isso que até simpatizei com essa tal de "Gemini Yaoi": ela nos adora, mas não quer dar a xereca pra gente. Menos mal! Porque se um dia eu souber que ela quer, é EG nas fuças!

PS3: O Saga leu isso aqui antes de eu enviar pra tal "Gemini Yaoi" traduzir. E adivinhem! Ficou todo com vergonha, achou um absurdo, disse que fui agressivo demais. Mas quer saber? Quero mais é que se foda. Não gostaram "quebrem eu". Falo mermo!

PS4: Já repararam que "porra" não sai da minha boca, né... falo uns três "porras" pra cinco palavras! Mas não se preocupem, é a porra do Saga!

Abraços,

Kanon


End file.
